Springtrap's Kingdom
by Littlfluffydino13
Summary: (This story takes place after The Twisted Ones and before The Fourth Closet) Charlie and John started a new life together and have 2 kids; a 12 year old son named Alex, and and 9 year old daughter named Skylar. But, they aren't the only ones who know about it. Springtrap, and his Animatronics also know about this...
1. Kidnapped

Charlie and John's kids, Alex and Skylar, were playing happily in the yard. Charlie looked at John "You think we should tell them?" Charlie asked him. John knew what she was talking about and his eyes grew wide. "No Charlie," he said. "Please. I can't take the memory of you getting springlocked". Charlie sighed, then went to her bedroom. At that moment, Skylar came through the back door. "Hey dad," she said. Alex came in after her. "Can we go to Freddy Fazbear's pizza?"

As if called down by hearing the name, Charlie ran into the kitchen. "WHAT?" She yelled, but didn't mean too. The kids were a little scared seeing their mother freaking out a bit. Charlie was breathing heavily, remembering what she had been through in the Twisted Freddy suit. John tried to calm her down. "Honey, it's ok. It's over". Charlie calmed down. "Ok, thanks. No, we aren't going to Freddy's," She told her kids. "But why?" they whined. John knew what the answer was, but didn't say it, as he knew the kids would just ask more questions. Charlie finally got tired of it. "Okay, okay. We'll go," she said. Alex and Skylar jumped with joy. "Race you to the car!" Shouted Skylar. "Your on!" Her big brother replied. And in 30 seconds, they were in the car, waiting for their parents. John got in the driver's seat and waited for Charlie. She took a breath and relaxed, then got in. "Come on. Let's go!" Alex tried to control his exitment. They pulled out of the driveway, and sped down the road.

The car pulled into the parking lot and John killed the engine. Alex was the first one to get out. "Slow poke!" He shouted at his little sister. Then Charlie got out. "Alex! What have we told you about name calling?" She told her son. Skylar and John got out of the car. She started walking to the front door of the restaurant and her brother and parents followed. They walked through the door and found a table to sit at. Alex wanted to go see Foxy, but both Charlie and John remembered when Charlie got cut by Foxy's hook. And Foxy would have killed her if John hadn't shown up in time. Foxy came out of pirates cove and John's eyes grew wide with fear seeing Alex just a few inches away from the stage. Foxy looked at Alex, but didn't attack him. Charlie knew how Foxy worked, and she kept her eyes on him. Alex smiled at the animatronic. Foxy raised his head and started singing "Do whatever you want cuz a pirate is free. You are a pirate!"

Skylar went to Chica. "Hi there" she wisperd. Chica looked at her. "Hello boys and girls. I'm Chica. Let's eat". Bonnie opened his eyes and said "It's your favorite bon- bon- bunny here". The brown, animatronic bear with a black top hat and bow tie woke up at the sound of the others. "And everyone knows me: Freddy Fazbear!"

John kept a close eye on the kids. Charlie got a strange feeling, but didn't know what it was. Unknown to the family, a green, witherd, animatronic rabbit suit was nearby. He gave a small laugh. "If I can't have Charlie... then one of her kids will have to do..." The animatronic turned his attention to a large, Real/Animatronic wolf that stood behind him. "You know what to do, Wolfie." The Animatronic nodded, and ran away on all fours.

Charlie, John, Alex and Skylar were asleep at the house. The clock said 11:58pm. Skylar tossed and turned in her sleep, causing the bed to sqeek. Then, the front door to the house opened... Screaming filled the air. John and Charlie jolted awake. They got out of bed and ran to Skylar and Alex's room. They opened the door and gasped. The Twisted wolf (or as I like to call, "Wolfie") had Alex in his mouth and Skylar in his chest cavity. Wolfie jumped out the window and disappeared into the night...


	2. Back again

Wolfie threw Alex and Skylar to the ground, and stepped back. Skylar looked at her big brother. "What's happening?", she wisperd. "I don't know", Alex answered. They both froze. "...Hello Children..." a dark, Animatronic voice said. Alex squinted his eyes, trying to make out what was in the shadows. The dark voice continued. "Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you..." The figure stepped into the light, and the kids gasped. Standing before them was a green, tattered Animatronic rabbit. He was covered in dry/fresh blood. "Our mom and dad told us about you!" Skylar shouted. The Animatronic raised a eyebrow at them. "Did they now..." He chuckled softly. "Then I guess you already know who I am." "Your Springtrap" Alex told him. Springtrap clapped his hands. "Bravo. Did you figure it out all by yourself, or did your little sister give you a hint?". He signaled T. Freddy and Wolfie, and the two animatronic's picked up Skylar and Alex. They tied them up and sat them on the ground. T. Wolf growled at Skylar and she pulled away in fear. "Wolfie!..." Springtrap ordered. "Don't scare the girl too much... T. Freddy will wanna have some fun too". The rabbit looked behind him. "Charlie..." He called. The kids were confused. 'why is mommy here?' Skylar thought. 'Mom! Get us out of here!' Alex wanted to scream, but he stayed quiet. The person stepped into the light. "M-mom?" Alex was shocked. "Guess again!" The woman said, then her face began to split apart. Then she re-appeared as a animatronic circus clown.


	3. You know who

Night was still alive when Charlie stopped the car and killed the engine. She and John got out and hurried to the front door; Carlton answered it. "Oh! Hey Char-" "Carlton, where's your dad?!" Charlie screamed. She shook John. "Honey!" He screamed as he was being shook. Charlie let go. "Sorry". "No... Problem...Dear..." John fainted. "O...Kay. Dad!" Carlton called. Clay burke was in the kitchen making waffles. "Why are you making waffles at 12:20 at night?". "Midnight snack" Carlton answered. "What is it?" Clay asked. Charlie ran into the house. "The kids are gone!". In the basement, the Animatronics could hear everything. Foxy ran up the stairs. "What!? My niece and nephew are gone!?". Chica came behind the Fox. "Calm down, Foxy!" She said. "Who do you think kidnapped them, Charlie?" Bonnie asked when he got to the top of the stairs. John was in deep thought, then he gasped. Everyone looked at him. "What is it, dear?" Charlie asked. John starred at her; he was too scared to say the name. "Springtrap" he wisperd, then Charlie just fell to the floor, mostionless...


	4. Trapped memories

"Charlie!" John screamed as he ran to her and held her close. Foxy, Jessica, and the rest joined him. "Honey? Honey!? Charlie!" John screamed, but she didn't answer. Foxy gently placed his hook on Charlie's forehead. "She's okay" he said. "She just passed out. But I think it's best not to say the word 'Springtrap' again". John let out a sigh of relief. Freddy came upstairs and looked at them. "Springtrap tried to get Charlie 3 year's ago, but she got away. Now, he's finding a replacement."

Meanwhile, Springtrap was doing some research on the Animatronic's; not even he knew everything about them. Skyler was in a room, while Alex was still tied up, but he was in something. Judging by the way it was shaped and animatronic part's everywhere, he was in an animatronic suit. Twisted Chica went to her master's side. "Chica," he spoke, "make sure that Twisted Freddy is all good." Twisted Chica went away. Alex finally talked after 3 minutes went by. "Why are you doing this! " he shouted at the rabbit. Spring set his jaw and turned around. He looked at the child. "So I can FINALLY bring my son back..." he trailed off as he remembered that tragic day his son was taken away because of the springlock accident in 1983. "Ever since, I was looking for a way to get Michael back. Your grandfather, Henry, knew all about the Animatronic's, but, he's dead now. So I figured Henry would have taught his daughter, your mother, Charlie, about the animatronics. That's why I tried to Kill her. But, your FATHER came to her rescue Blah!". The children looked scared, and also curious. Springtrap sighed heavily. "Elizabeth!". The circus clown turned to her dad. "Yes father?"


	5. Getting out

(1 hour later)

What is happening? What does Springtrap mean? Why does he want to hurt mommy? Skylar was in deep thought. Part of her mind was thinking about what Springtrap had said. But another part was thinking about her mom and dad, her aunt Chica, and her 3 uncle's, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy. Skylar looked around the room; trying to find something that can help her and her brother get out. Then, she spotted something; a nail. Skylar picked it up and tossed it, hitting the ground with clanking noises. The Animatronic's were triggered by the sound and so was Springtrap himself. They all went in the direction of the nail. "Huh... You can Always outwit an animatronic, or so my dad says." Skylar carefully un-tied the rope and crawled through the vent. She made her way through and finally got to the exit. Skylar crawled out and tip-toed to her big brother. "Alex, I'm gonna get you outta here. Now just... hold still" she said as she started fittling with the hatches.


	6. No time

After all night looking for the kids, the police gave up. With no luck, NOTHING, they returned to the police station and reported the news. Charlie started balling her eyes out, worrying about, and scared for her Children. But, She also knew that Springtrap wouldn't stop until he gets her. John looked at his wife, then at the animatronics. He lifted Charlie's head up to look at him. She looked deep into his light green eyes, reminding her to never lose hope. Charlie stopped crying and calmed down enough for her to speak. "Thanks John". From in the corner, Bonnie looked at them. The clock turned to 1:00AM and the gang went back to the house and decided it was time to hit the hay. In the morning, they got dressed, ate breakfast, and rushed out the door with the Animatronic's. "If you were Springtrap, where would you be hiding?" Lamar asked after he got in the car and buckled his seatbelt. Charlie spoke after a few seconds. "The pizzaria." Clay started the engine and sped down the road with the original four running after them.


	7. Trapped

Circus Baby was watching the kids, studying them. Alex and Skylar were too scared to move; fearing if they did, the Animatronic would attack. Meanwhile Springtrap was at the pizzaria, poring gas all over the floor. Along with Baby, Twisted Foxy and Ballora were keeping watch outside. Skylar looked at the circus clown. After she made sure no one else was around, Baby went to the cage and unlocked it. "I'm helping you get out of here," she wispered. Skylar stepped out and her brother followed. Ballora saw them and alerted the rest of the Funtime animatronics. "Time to go!" Baby ran down a hall and the kids followed. "Who are you?" Alex asked.

"My name is Elizabeth. Springtrap is my father," she answered. "HE'S YOUR WHAT?" Skylar shouted in disbelief. The Funtime animatronics were gaining on them. Twisted Wolf lept in front of the trio, blocking their path...


	8. Finding Springtrap

Charlie rushed into the pizzaria, John followed behind her. In the building, Springtrap was hiding somewhere... "Charlie! Slow down!" John said between breaths. He grabbed her arm and her body stopped, almost falling. "What is it?" Charlie asked. John loosened his grip. "We have to be careful" he said. "This could be a trap". At that moment, Springtrap came out of his hiding place and laughed. "It's too late to run back!" he said. He held a lighter in his hand, lit it, then threw it on the gas. The flame's rose up and surrounded Charlie. Springtrap ran out the door and looked back at her, watching. John was looking for the best way to get out of the building. He ran, expecting Charlie to follow; but she stood there, frozen in fear. "Charlie!" he yelled. Charlie was coughing heavily, choking on the smoke from the fire. John rushed back to her and shook her, trying the snap her out of it. The building was crumbling, concrete falling, and smoke rising from the ceiling. John didn't know how to get Charlie back to reality, so he did the only thing he could think of. "Springtrap!" He yelled and she snapped out of her dazz. Charlie and John ran to the exit and as soon as they got out, the building blew up. The Animatronic's watched as their beloved home was burnt to the ground. "Our home" Chica Wimperd. Charlie struggled to her feet. John moaned; his whole body ached. Springtrap somehow managed to slip away from them. Jessica noticed, but stayed silent.


	9. The battle

Charlie burst through the door, and the Animatronic's turned in her direction. John, Jessica, Marla, Carlton, Lamar, Clay and the original 4 Animatronic's followed after her. The moment Charlie saw Springtrap, she remembered the Twisted Freddy.

The Twisted Freddy suit convulsed violently. It launched itself off the ground, and a ghastly crunch of metal pierced the air.

"Springtrap!" Charlie yelled. "Where. Are. Our. Kids!?" John said, helping Charlie finish the sentence. The witherd, molded, Animatronic rabbit suit rolled his eyes. He went over to a curtain and pulled it to the side; reveling Alex, trapped inside the Twisted Freddy suit. "Alex!" Everyone yelled. Charlie looked her son. "Let them go!" Marla Shouted. T. Bonnie ran at Freddy and pinned him down. "Freddy!" Chica and Foxy yelled. Foxy raised his hook and slashed it at Twisted Bonnie. Funtime Freddy and Springtrap looked at each other. "Freddy! Oh you just crossed the line, Trap!" John said, then he ran at the witherd rabbit. Springtrap rolled his eyes and signaled an Animatronic. Twisted wolf jumped in front of John and he skidded to a stop. John smiled and laughed nervisly. He ran away, making a 'Zoom' sound. Charlie narrowed her eyes, angerly. "Mommy!" Skylar shouted. Springtrap quickly grabbed a knife and ran at Charlie. Before she even had a chance to react, Springtrap inpaled her in the stomach. John looked behind him and froze. Springtrap yanked the knife out and Charlie screamed, then fell. "NO!!!!!" John yelled then rushed to her side. Foxy and the original four joined him. John fell hard on his knees and grabbed his wife, holding her close. "Charlie! No! No! No!" John had tears running down his face. Chica grabbed Bonnie and hugged him as she cried. Charlie was panicking and trying to breathe at the same time. John put a hand on her cheek gently, trying to calm her down as her panicking was causing her heart to beat faster, causing her to lose more blood. "Hey, shhh. Shhhh, I'm right here Charlie" he Wisperd. Charlie's eyes started fluttering; she was losing strength to keep them open. "I love you" John told her. Charlie looked at him. "I love you too..." She kissed him and his eyes widen, but slowly closed. As soon as they parted, Charlie let go of her last breath. Springtrap smiled. "How does it feel to have your heart RIPPED OUT FROM YOUR CHEST!"


	10. Reunited

"No, no, no!" Jessica Wimperd. The original 4 had tears running down their faces. "Mom!" Alex shouted. Springtrap Smiled "Now you know, how it feels to have your heart RIPPED OUT FROM YOUR CHEST!" he yelled at John. The Twisted Animatronics laughed. John just stared at Charlie laying in his arms, dead. He didn't blink, look away or even breathe. All he thought had one word in them: _Charlie_. Freddy and the others lost control and charged at Springtrap, who ran his hand behind his head, flattening his ears. He pulled one leg back and braced himself on the floor. He ran at the Animatronic's NOT counting on being defeated. Suddenly, Circus Baby tackled Springtrap to the ground. The original 4 stopped. Springtrap looked at his daughter. "Elizabeth! What are you doing?" Circus Baby slapped him. "Father, why did you kill her?" She said as she grabbed his throat. Springtrap yanked his head back, but instead of getting free, he ended up gagging. The circus clown let go and the rotten rabbit suit got up. "Your even weaker then I thought. Get out of the way!"

"Dad! Why did you kill Charlotte?". Springtrap studderd. "I had too! It's the only way I can get your brother back!" Baby sighed softly. "But will that really bring him back? Will killing bring life? No. It won't," she said.

Circus Baby walked over to John. "I know how to save her." Chica was so confused; _Why would one of Springtrap's animatronic's be helping US!?_

Circus Baby walked back to a room filled with medical supplies. She went over to a big, blue rectangle box and heved it open. Inside, Michael Afton's dead body was laying. The Animatronic picked up the corpse and layed it down on a nearby table. "Funtime Foxy, bandage!" The Animatronic went over to the cabinet and grabbed the bandages. Funtime Foxy went back to Baby and she took them. Springtrap couldn't believe he was about to do this... but he went to Circus Baby's side. He grabbed the bandages and walked to Charlie, rapping the fabric around her waist and stomach. Spring went to the table, picked up Michael, and put him back in the box. "Put her on the table" Springtrap said and John layed Charlie down gently. Circus Baby, Ballora, Wolfie and Springtrap looked at Charlie, then got to work.

"John!" Circus Baby called. Marla, Jessica, Carlton and the original 4 joined him. John walked into the room and froze. Charlie was sitting up, looking at her arms. "Charlie?" John wisperd under his breath. Upon hearing her name, the woman looked up. She smiled gently "Hello John," Charlie answered. John rushed to her and hugged her tightly. "Charlie!" Everyone else embraced her in a hug. "Wait! Where are my kids!?" Charlie panicked. Freddy moved out of the way and Skylar and Alex appeared behind him. They ran to Charlie's open arms and hugged her. "Mommy!"

"Mother!" Alex and Skylar said at once. Springtrap Smiled gently. He sighed softly and slowly walked away. The Twisted Animatronics and Funtime Animatronics followed him. "Let's get out of here before anything else happens" Lamar told them and everyone followed him out of the abandoned mine.


End file.
